


Fantasies And Reality

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Teacher/Student Roleplay, all the above are in the form of erotic text roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Inibri and Harkun do some erotic (text) roleplay on a seemingly mundane day.





	Fantasies And Reality

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; [from Tumblr notes] I don’t know what came over to me when I wrote this but here it is, something that I can’t read with a straight face no matter how hard I try lmao

“So, we’re just going to message each other and play out the scene?” Harkun asked. He watched curiously how Inibri nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks. However, his face was otherwise void of any embarrassment. “I would like that yes. We can test it out with something small and if it doesn’t work out, we can freely drop it,” Inibri said.

Harkun hummed in agreement, letting his eyes shift to Inibri’s datapad and the text that had brought this conversation up. He smiled and pulled Inibri to half-sit on his lap on the bed and kissed his neck. “I didn’t think you would like me to do those kinds of things to you,” he said, moving his hand lower on the blue skin.

However, Inibri grabbed his wrist before it could go anywhere else. “I don’t. But… I like the thought of it,” he admitted. There was some irritation in his voice that Harkun picked up easily. “I can’t fault you for that,” he said grinning. Inibri raised his brow as Harkun wrapped his arms tighter around him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Because I’m an excellent Overseer who will deal the best punishments for misbehaving acolytes-”

Before Harkun could get to the end of his teasing, Inibri had pressed their lips together and pushed him down on to the bed roughly.

*

 **[5:00] Inibri:** Acolyte moved through the empty Academy hallways in a quiet hurry. His own private studying had gone later than expected and now he was up past the curfew which was not good. His heartbeat quickened when he thought about Overseer catching and punishing him for this. These thoughts made him distracted enough not to notice the shadows that moved on his right.

 **[11.24] Harkun:** overseer had done his usual round up for the night and was just heading to bed himself when he could hear some footsteps. he smiled and followed them silently, sticking to the shadows. he found the footsteps source and nearly laughed when he recognized who it was. this would be the third strike for him which meant some punishment was in order

he creeped as close as possible to the unexpectant acolyte before saying darkly, “ **you’re in trouble now**.”

_(sorry, i had a surprisingly busy morning :P. had to help tremel clean up one of his acolyte’s mess AND then one of my own decided to be a smart ass and paint my chair pink. finding out who did it took this whole morning but at least they’re now dealt with (it was savik, that asshole ive been telling you about). but anyway, hows your morning been?)_

**[11.44] Inibri:** Acolyte let out a gasp and stopped in his tracks, turning quickly around. He stared Overseer wide-eyed. “I-I’m sorry, sir,” he stammered, trying not to let his fear show and, even less, his arousal. He had heard rumors what Overseer did to disobedient acolytes and… and they excited him, no matter how wrong it was.

_(Harkun, please, remember to use proper grammar while writing your response. Also, are you positive it was Savik who did it? From what I have seen, he doesn’t seem to be the type to pull off this kind of prank. My morning has been going adequately. I’m heading into a meeting right now, so responding to you is going to take a while.)_

**[12.07] Harkun:** Overseer laughed and snatched Acolyte’s wrist, beginning to yank him towards his office. “You’ll definitely be sorry after this,” he said darkly and chuckled to Acolyte’s frightened expression. He let his eyes roam briefly over the perfect, lean body, appreciating what he was seeing. It had been a while since he had done this, but it had definitely increased his appetite for it, and he couldn’t wait to get to ravish him.

_(fuck my bad. should be good now? but you really think savik didn’t do it? who was it then? hope youre meeting goes well xxx)_

**[14.24] Inibri:** When they arrived in Overseer’s office, Acolyte was paralyzed from head to toe. Could all the rumors be true? Was he… was he going to… “What- what are you going to do to me?” he asked shyly. His face was flushed, and his pink tongue licked nervously his bottom lip.

_(Did Savik end up confessing to you himself? If he did, he’s probably covering up for someone else. I suggest taking him and his friends aside for further questioning. Thank you, my meeting went well.)_

**[14.34] Harkun:** Overseer grinned at Acolyte’s words. He pushed him hard against the wall. “What do you think I’m going to do to you?” he asked and let his hand roam on Acolyte’s body before showing him down. He began opening his belt and pants, taking out his half-hard cock. “Suck it,” he said darkly, “And no teeth!”

_(fuck now you made me doubt myself. ill do that and see what comes out of it)_

**[14.58] Inibri:** Acolyte breathed heavily in and out while watching the penis in front of him. It looked huge and, strangely, made him salivate. He gazed up towards Overseer who stared at him smugly, urging him to suck it. He huffed and slowly leaned forward, pressing his tongue flat against it. It twitched a little which made him laugh nervously. He tried it again, this time pressing his tongue more firmly against its veiny surface and lapped it.

_(“And no teeth!” This amuses me.)_

**[15.47] Harkun:** Overseer grunted in arousal when Acolyte coyly licked his cock. Even though it felt good, it wasn’t nearly enough considering how long he had been without this. So he grabbed Acolyte’s head and forced his cock down his throat. “That’s it, take it all down. Oh how pretty you look like this.”

_(yeah, overseer here knows that its a done deal when teeth come into play. i love them though ;). and btw, you were right. asshole tried to cover up for his friend so ty for helping me solve this xxx)_

*

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing?”

Harkun blinked and looked up at Tremel who sat down next to him. He sighed and locked the holocom in his hands, putting it on the table. “It’s been five hours and he still hasn’t answered me,” he said. Tremel raised his brow, the teacup in his hands stopping midway. “Is this about the thing you told me a few weeks back?”

“Yeah. Like, he’s usually very quick about answering these and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Tremel interrupted, “I have no interest in hearing about what sort of unholy things you two have been up to.” Harkun rolled his eyes. “Really funny, we didn’t even get to the good part-” he started but the look Tremel gave him made him sigh, “Fine. All I’m saying, is that he should have answered by now. Something must be wrong.” He took a reluctant bite out of his evening snack. “Or,” Tremel started, taking one of Harkun’s sandwiches that was still untouched, “His life doesn’t revolve around you like yours revolves around him.”

Harkun frowned as Tremel took a bite of his sandwich but didn’t have the interest to start arguing about it. He turned back to his own and began eating it more. Tremel watched him take a few bites before sighing, his expression turning softer. He patted him on the back. “I’m sure he’s just busy and when you wake up tomorrow there will be a reply from him.”

“Thanks, you’re probably right and I’m just- Inibri!” Harkun bounced from his seat before Tremel could even register what he had said. He turned to see where he darted off to and saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway. Of course. He rolled his eyes and took the last untouched sandwich Harkun had made and began eating it.

“Hi, I didn’t realize- you didn’t send me any messages,” Harkun said as he hugged Inibri who stayed put, as usual. “Something unexpected happened and I needed to deal with it,” Inibri started and furrowed his brows slightly, “I still need to deal with it, so I’m going to be gone for a while.”

“But… I wanted to come to see you before I leave,” he concluded. He tilted his head slightly as a small but very effective little smirk appeared on his lips as he watched Harkun. “Do you have anything important going on or-”

“No,” Harkun said immediately, shaking his head for added emphasis. Inibri hummed amused and stepped closer, his hand wrapping around Harkun’s belt. “Well, then,” he said quietly, making Harkun’s breath quicken. “Do you want to do a role reversal of our messages then? Or maybe have me use my teeth on you, since you  _love it_  so much.”

“Yes. I mean both. I definitely want both.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
